<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by GrandLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327094">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan'>GrandLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrown out of a bar because of Kagetora's excessive drinking, both Ritsuaka and Kagetora find themselves with nothing to do. Until Kagetora begins to tease him, and things only escalate from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Nagao Kagetora | Lancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kagetora's nice.</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It was a peaceful night in Japan.</p><p class="western">The stars were out, the air was cool; it was the perfect type of night to go drinking at the bar and taking a casual stroll through a quiet town, chatting aimlessly with a partner. That had even been Ritsuka's plan, anyway.</p><p class="western">Of course, by now he should realise plans tend to go awry when Nagao Kagetora is around.</p><p class="western">''..and stay out!''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka grunted, cheeks pink with embarrassment as the old barkeeper pushed him out of the bar, Nagao stumbling next to him. Then with a dramatic smack the wooden door behind them shut, leaving only the warm yellow glow to peer out into the darkened street beyond – the old Japanese town having very few street-lights and no road to speak of, only a roughened dirt path.</p><p class="western">''Aha...'' Nagao chuckled sheepishly. ''Sorry, Master...''</p><p class="western">''It's fine.'' Ritsuka just smiled wryly, petting her shoulder.</p><p class="western">Truth be told she didn't do anything wrong <em>per se</em>, just that she had drunk a literal barrel of alcohol with the same ease a person might drink a glass of water. Naturally this enticed the other patrons to challenge her to a drinking contest, and in record time she beat them – frightening the old barkeep who was worried she'd drink through his entire stock. Thus, he kicked them out before the Servant could drink the entire bar dry, even though both weren't even drunk yet; barely even tipsy.</p><p class="western">Nagao took his reassurance with a broad grin and a snicker, looping her left arm around his shoulders and guiding him away from the bar – humming a cheery tune as they meandered down the dirt path. The town was an older one according to Nagao; not for any real reason, just that the residents didn't like change and kept things old-style, making it seem like the town was a century or two out of date. It made for a refreshing change compared to modern cities, he had to admit.</p><p class="western">''I wonder if any other bars are open...'' Nagao commented lightly, disturbing the peaceful silence.</p><p class="western">Ritsuka chuckled lightly. ''They'll probably just toss us out too, you know.''</p><p class="western">The white-haired woman pouted at that. ''Mn... everyone here is so stingy~''</p><p class="western">''It's a small town, after all. They don't have endless supplies.''</p><p class="western">''Bleh~''</p><p class="western">Another wry smile crossed Ritsuka's visage, earning a cheeky grin from Nagao in turn. Around them the town began to thin out as they neared the 'edge' – bits of forest and open patches of grass becoming visible. The moonlight shining down from overhead provided enough light for them to make their way about, helped by the occasional street-light that dotted the dirt path that led out of town.</p><p class="western">The two kept walking, the dirt path leading them out into the forest itself – and only then did they break off from the path, heading into the forest. Teleporting back to Chaldea would require some secrecy, and considering their night at the bar was spoiled there wouldn't be any harm in just relaxing in the forest instead, chatting and relaxing.</p><p class="western">''Hey, Master.'' Nagao's giddy voice drew his eye. ''Look, I managed to sneak this out.''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka stared flatly at her as she hefted up a bottle of sake – an expensive one too, from the looks of it. ''You didn't steal that, did you?''</p><p class="western">''Of course not~'' Nagao pouted childishly at him. ''I paid for it. I just happened to leave the money on the counter without telling anyone~''</p><p class="western">The young man rolled his eyes but let it go, considering she paid for it. While Nagao wasn't a thief by any means she had a bad habit of taking things under the assumption the owner would be fine with it, usually because Nagao left some money or other item to pay for it. Such as the time she raided an entire sweet store in Tokyo and left a solid gold bar atop the main desk; more than the candy was worth, yes, but it did cause quite the stir in the area.</p><p class="western">He wasn't sure how to feel when Nagao went around calling herself the 'Gold Candy Bandit' for a good few weeks after that.</p><p class="western">Chuckling lightly at the memory he nudged Nagao in the direction of a patch of grass they passed, and with a grin Nagao obliged – humming a happy tune as she escorted him over. The grass declined slightly in a small hill, the surrounding trees clear and giving an uninhibited view of the stars. Combined with the distance from the town and it made for a peaceful setting, one that encouraged him to sit down and lay back against the cool grass.</p><p class="western">''Mn~'' Ritsuka stretched – relaxing as Nagao summoned two ceramic cups to her hand and started to pour the sake into them.</p><p class="western">The soft glugging of the bottle was the only sound between them, both cups becoming filled to the brim before Nagao offered one to him. Ritsuka took it with a smile of thanks, and at her grin he bumped his cup against hers – both of them taking a deep drink at the same time.</p><p class="western">''Mmaah~!'' Nagao popped her lips off her cup with a satisfied gasp. ''Mm, so good~!''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka coughed lightly as his own lips popped off his cup. ''Y-Yeah. Bit strong though.''</p><p class="western">''Bah, this is weak stuff.'' Nagao countered with a grin. ''When we get back I can show you some of the good bottles I've accumulated over my lifetime~?''</p><p class="western">''I think they'd knock me out cold.'' He deadpanned.</p><p class="western">''That's the point, Master!'' Nagao punctuated her statement with another swig of her drink. ''What's a drink without blacking out?''</p><p class="western">He just shook his head in amusement, earning a snicker from his white-haired Servant. Glugging once more filled the air as she refilled her cup; topping off his own half-empty cup. As she did so he gazed up at the stars, briefly trying to count them all before quickly giving up, realising the silliness of such an endeavour. Still, gazing up at the countless silver dots in the sky alongside the bright full moon was a calming thing.</p><p class="western">''Haah... how fast tonight changed.'' Ritsuka mused; more to himself than anything else.</p><p class="western">Nagao however pounced on his words. ''Eh~? If you want Master, we could do... other <em>fun things~</em>''</p><p class="western">It took a full second for Nagao's words to hit Ritsuka; his cheeks blossoming into a bright red hue as he realised what she said. He spluttered in surprise, but with speed befitting of a Servant Nagao abandoned her ceramic cup and suddenly leaned over him, her arms on either side of him as she was left nearly straddling him.</p><p class="western">From so close he could see the pink flush to her cheeks, how half-lidded her eyes were and how her lips curved up into a pleased, almost predatory smile.</p><p class="western">''N-Nagao...?''</p><p class="western">''If you want to do fun things, Master...'' Nagao slowly leaned in. ''...you have but to ask~''</p><p class="western">Her lips came down, her breath hot against his chin and her lips nearly touching his-</p><p class="western">-before with a stifled snicker, Nagao suddenly pulled back. ''Hahaha! Y-You actually thought I was gonna kiss ya!''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka blinked in disbelief, stunned – and then blushed red when he realised she was just teasing him. Nagao noticed and cackled all the harder, falling onto her back and clutching at her stomach, near-tears of laughter in her eyes. Normally he would laugh along with her little 'pranks', but just remembering the feeling of her lips ghosting against his stalled whatever humour he felt – and instead, emboldened him to get her back.</p><p class="western">Thus, Nagao was completely unprepared for him to grab her forearm and pull her up close – before kissing her on the lips. Immediately her laughter wilted into a squeak, her eyes wide... before he had the pleasure of seeing her face turn as red as a tomato, steam nearly blowing from her ears. The kiss didn't last long and he pulled back from it soon, but even then Nagao stayed where she was, frozen.</p><p class="western">''Ah...'' Nagao scratched her cheek, flustered. ''...y-you got me good, aha...''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka smirked. ''Not everyday you turn into a blushing schoolgirl, is it?''</p><p class="western"><em>That </em>managed to snap Nagao out of her daze, a pout crossing her face. ''Hey, that's 'cause you had the advantage Master~''</p><p class="western">Slowly the faintest of smirks curled at her lips, shaky and flustered, but no less real. ''W-Wanna try that again then?''</p><p class="western">The invitation was obvious, and whether because of the alcohol that began to warm his body up or out of some untapped affection, Ritsuka agreed. He leaned over and cupped Nagao's cheek, tipping her head back just a bit before he pressed his lips against hers – the slow kiss making a gentle smooch sound, one that fluttered through the air easily. This time Nagao didn't freeze up in surprise; instead releasing a slow groan and kissing him back, her lips addictively soft and small.</p><p class="western">A few moments later they drifted apart, a mutual breath escaping them. Their eyes met – but not a second later Nagao grasped the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss, mashing her lips against his with a roughness he'd come to expect from her, eliciting a low groan from Ritsuka's throat. Slowly he shifted his body towards her, deepening the kiss and eliciting a muffled moan from Nagao, her grip on his hair tightening and loosening at random intervals.</p><p class="western">''Mm- ahh...'' Ritsuka broke off the kiss with a shudder.</p><p class="western">Nagao didn't give him the chance to catch his breath; reclaiming his lips a second later in another messy kiss. She pushed against him and he didn't resist her, dimly aware of the sake bottle getting knocked over as the white-haired Servant slid her right leg over his – slowly easing herself onto his lap. Her hands gripped at his shoulders and she pushed him down against the grass, maintaining the hot kiss even as she mounted him so arousingly.</p><p class="western">''Mmph...'' Finally Nagao pulled back, her breathing slightly heavier. ''Master... hm...?''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka blushed crimson as Nagao leaned back a bit, her thigh rubbing against his crotch – allowing her to feel his slowly-swelling cock. The white-haired Servant quickly realised what it was, her own cheeks dusting a cute pink hue, but a saucy smirk was quick to follow; an expression made twice as erotic by the innately-wild look her eyes held.</p><p class="western">''Hehe... <em>Master~</em>'' Nagao crooned the word out – pushing her crotch down against his, <em>grinding</em> on him. ''I didn't know you were a pervert~''</p><p class="western">The young man didn't bother trying to counter that; gasping as she rocked her hips in slow, erotic ways. The gentle friction against his clothed cock turned him on more than he wanted to admit, the layers of fabric separating them doing little to stifle how good it felt. Nagao didn't lose her smirk as she worked, her breathing becoming slightly heavier as she continued grinding against his crotch, riling him up.</p><p class="western">Until an idea came to mind, and she stopped. He could almost see the gears turning in her mind before she grinned broadly, sliding herself off his lap and down his legs. She wriggled backwards and her hands came to grip at his belt, a snicker passing her lips as she began to unbuckle it. Despite himself Ritsuka didn't stop her, shivering when she unzipped his pants and tugged his cock out into the open, gazing at it with interest.</p><p class="western">''Mm, you're pretty big Master~'' Nagao commented lightly, stroking his cock.</p><p class="western">Ritsuka silently shuddered in response; groaning when the white-haired woman kissed the tip of his cock. She smirked at that, running her fingers along his cock and kissing the tip lightly, taking it nice and slow. The heat of her palm against his shaft felt so much hotter when compared to the chill of the night air, only enhanced how good it felt when she gripped his cock tighter, her slow stroking evolving into pleasure-inducing jerks.</p><p class="western">Her lips weren't idle either; kissing and smooching the tip of his cock teasingly. A sharp shudder ran through him when she parted her lips and drooled onto his cock, gazing right into his eyes as her warm saliva dribbled down his erect shaft, allowing her hand to slide along his cock that little bit faster. The lewd sensation extracted another low groan from Ritsuka's throat, his cock throbbing against her hand as she got him off.</p><p class="western">''Heh, how about...'' Nagao put her lips on the tip, and slid down. ''Mmph~''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka breathed out a soft groan as his cock was enveloped by Nagao's hot mouth, saliva wet against the tip as she slid down his shaft. The white-haired Servant kept jerking him off as she pushed her head down, accepting just under half his cock into her mouth – allowing her to suck and jerk him off at the same time. That was until she uncurled her fingers one at a time, in turn allowing her to sink her lips further down his shaft; until finally the tip hit the back of her throat, and without hesitation she deep-throated him.</p><p class="western">Pleasure quivered along his cock as he entered her throat, a sharp grunt rising from his chest. One of his hand slipped down and into her hair, gripping it lightly and helping pull her down his shaft, extracting a muffled grunt from Nagao. She looked back up at him and her lips quirked up into a smirk – and a fresh slew of groans quivered up from his chest as she began to blow him faster, her lips audibly slurping up his cock to the tip before plunging back down to the base; his Servant melting his mind with only her mouth.</p><p class="western">''A-Ah, Nagao...'' Ritsuka managed to grit out.</p><p class="western">''Mm~?'' Nagao tilted her head to the side slightly, causing her cheek to bulge out each time she took his cock inside.</p><p class="western">In lieu of responding he just tugged on her head, pulling her down his girth. Nagao moaned and obeyed his desire, her lips sliding along his cock with renewed vigour. They got wet with her own saliva as she moaned, coating his cock in a lewd sheen each time she pulled her lips back up to the tip – the cool air reinforced when a breeze brushed against his erect shaft. Mercifully Nagao took him back into her mouth, sucking him off with passionate bobs of her head that took his breath away, his shaft throbbing against her lapping tongue.</p><p class="western">Fiery, burning desire crept up his shaft bit by bit, the wet slurping sounds Nagao made fuelling his swelling orgasm. He wanted to hold back and enjoy it for as long as he could but it just felt too good, his stamina waning as Nagao didn't give him a chance to catch his breath. Her blow-job was made all the more erotic by how she massaged his thighs or tilted her head mid-suck, her tongue tracing the veins of his shaft and pushing him closer to his limit.</p><p class="western">''Ah, haah... I'm...'' He tried to warn her but didn't have the air to.</p><p class="western">Nagao however seemed to understand, and instead of deep-throating him she pulled halfway back up his cock – allowing her to curl her lithe fingers around the bottom half of his cock. Still sucking on the top-half Nagao began to suck and stroke him off in unison, the overwhelming rush of pleasure hastening his end; and in record time Ritsuka reached his peak.</p><p class="western">''N-<em>Nagao!</em>''</p><p class="western">Ropes of cum followed his gasp of pleasure, his thick load shooting into Nagao's mouth. The Servant moaned at the feeling and greedily swallowed it all, jerking him off whilst she sucked the tip, coaxing out as much cum from him as she could get. She went as far as taking her hand away and deep-throating him again, giving him a few strong sucks as she milked him dry.</p><p class="western">Only then did Nagao pull her lips off his cock, panting and with saliva wetting her chin, but with a victorious grin on her face. She sat back a bit and plucked the sake bottle from where it had fallen, bringing the rim to her lips and taking a deep swig – uncaring of the alcohol that dribbled down her chin and from the corners of her mouth.</p><p class="western">''Mm- ahh~!'' Nagao breathed in a quick breath, not losing her grin. ''Enjoy that, Master~?''</p><p class="western">In response Ritsuka sat up. Nagao seemed to expect that; not losing her smirk as she dropped the half-empty sake bottle and leaned in, kissing him just as he leaned in to kiss her. His hands found her shoulders and he pushed her down onto the grass, his broader frame looming over her slim one. Even then their lips didn't break apart; a constant stream of smooches, gasps and groans escaping them as they relentlessly kissed the other, getting lost in the moment.</p><p class="western">At the same time he began to undress her. One by one he pried off bits of clothing and she helped him along, arching her back or shifting her hips, letting him peel her armour and clothes away. Her top was pulled up and over her head, and the moment they were exposed he went for her large breasts – taking her perky pink nipple into his mouth and sucking lustfully on it, both his hands groping her breasts from below and extracting a string of cute moans from Nagao.</p><p class="western">Soon however he wanted more than to just play with her chest. More clothes disappeared off her and scattered itself around them, until finally Nagao was left in nothing but a pair of black panties and her stocking, all other articles of clothing removed. Her skin was flushed and the moonlight shined over it attractively, her big breasts heaving with each deep breath she took, almost tempting him to play with them more.</p><p class="western">''Mmph~'' However he was distracted by another kiss; Nagao's lips wet as she meshed them against his own.</p><p class="western">Kissing her back Ritsuka slid his hands down her sides, hooking his thumbs into her black panties. Nagao moaned and lifted her ass off the grass, helping peel them down to her thighs and leaving it up to him to pull them up her legs – helpfully lifting both her legs up straight. Her panties fell a few feet away but his gaze was locked between her legs, gazing at her womanhood as she slowly spread her legs open, a slight grin on her face.</p><p class="western">''Don't just stare, Master.'' Nagao said, shifting to get comfortable – her legs bent at the knee and slightly spread. ''Let's have some more fun~''</p><p class="western">There was no question about whether she wanted this or not; whether this had any implications on their partnership or friendship. There was no romance in the air but most definitely a sort of affection; one that soon enticed Ritsuka to move between Nagao's creamy legs, his cock touching her folds. The Servant moaned at the feeling and inched her legs open a little wider, anticipation gleaming in her yellow-green eyes.</p><p class="western">He didn't make her wait. The young man spent only a few moments to carefully line himself up before he pushed himself forth, her pussy lips spreading for his intruding shaft. Immediately Nagao let out a deep moan, expression melting into one of pure bliss – the miniscule twitches of her face all the more apparent when their faces were mere inches apart. Ritsuka himself couldn't hope to contain his own groan of pleasure, his mind briefly fried as his sensitive cock was swallowed up by her hot, fleshy insides, the sensation taking his breath away.</p><p class="western">''Mm...'' Nagao shuddered as she snaked her arms up and around his neck, pulling him down against her body. ''Just start movin'. I like it rough~''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka didn't doubt that, groaning as he pushed his cock as deep as he could bury it inside her. Two-thirds managed to fit inside her before he met resistance, prompting him to pull halfway out and then plunge back in, his breathing coming out in tight grunts. Nagao's slick inner walls clenched around his shaft as he pumped into her, a breathy grin remaining on her face even as he pistoned into her sex, pleasure quivering across her grinning visage.</p><p class="western">That grin melted away as he claimed her lips in a deep, messy kiss; extracting a hot groan from her instead. Her breasts squished against his chest as he pushed her body against the ground, his cock becoming engulfed by her hot wet insides each time he pushed his hips forth, instinct enticing him to pick up the pace. Her clenching hotness became almost addictive, all but sucking his cock inside until he was bottoming out with each and every thrust, his pelvis loudly smacking against hers.</p><p class="western">''Ah, hah...'' Ritsuka groaned out, plunging himself inside Nagao almost on instinct alone.</p><p class="western">Her pussy felt incredible, and when he sped up Ritsuka found that he couldn't slow down – unable to get enough of her body. Weakly he tried to distract himself by kissing Nagao and she did the same, her nails raking themselves across his back as he pounded her harder and faster, giving into his most base of instincts. She didn't stop him, her lips parting only to let out a groan or moan, never to tell him to stop or slow down.</p><p class="western">And when she did speak, it was to encourage him. ''Mm... t-that's it... keep... Mn, keep going... hah...''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka agreed, reclaiming her lips in a wild kiss and hammering her with every ounce of strength he had, hitting her deepest parts with each and every thrust. Pleasure pulsed and throbbed up his cock, the need to cum becoming infinitely more enticing when her fleshy insides squeezed and clenched around his cock, her insides conforming to the shape of his dick. The mere thought fuelled the fire inside him and he desperately slammed into her sex, gasping more and more as he found himself nearing his limit, his cock swelling with desperate need.</p><p class="western">''N-Nagao...!'' Ritsuka gasped out, the sound of their slapping pelvises almost muffling the sound.</p><p class="western">Nagao smiled breathlessly at him regardless, lips curled up into a light grin. ''Mn... i-inside...''</p><p class="western">That was all the permission he needed. With a desperate, needy groan of lust Ritsuka pounded Nagao with every ounce of strength he could, sheathing himself inside her wet sex like a beast in heat – until finally the pressure proved too much for him, and with a loud groan he slammed deep inside her and came.</p><p class="western">Ropes of cum splattered into her womanhood and she squeezed him tight, a hot moan escaping Nagao as she hit her own orgasm; squirts of honey leaking out around his pulsating shaft. Ritsuka shuddered at that, giving a few final thrusts before slowing to a complete stop, out of breath. His cock throbbed and twitched inside her tight vagina and he quickly pulled out, the sensation too intense for him to endure.</p><p class="western">Nagao mewled at the absence of his cock and pouted breathlessly up at him. ''Master~''</p><p class="western">Her complaints died a swift death as he kissed her again, his body pushing flush against hers. She moaned approvingly into his mouth and grabbed ahold of his clothes, her thighs rubbing his hips as she began to push. He let her, shifting over onto the cool grass to his left and allowing Nagao to mount him, her warm crotch pressing against his own. With how naked she was he could feel the sweat on her form, his hands coming up to grab ahold of her breasts as they kissed, groping them almost-idly.</p><p class="western">''Mmph~'' Nagao liked that; her own hands running down his collarbone and chest.</p><p class="western">Then they broke off from the kiss with a mutual gasp, both of them left panting. For a long few seconds they just stared at each other as they regained their lost oxygen, until with a grin Nagao shifted backwards, straddling his waist properly. She reached down with one hand and grasped his still-hard cock, helping aim it up towards her creampied pussy without a hint of shame, her yellow-green eyes gleaming with lust.</p><p class="western">''Once more, Master~'' Nagao declared cheekily.</p><p class="western">Ritsuka had zero complaints; his shaft throbbing with excitement at the idea. Nagao noticed and smirked, giving his erect shaft a few teasing strokes before guiding him to her entrance. The tip easily slipped inside her and the Servant gladly pushed herself down his wet cock, moaning his name as her insides were spread by his ample cock. Slick flesh clenched around his cock but failed to stop him from penetrating her, the tip sliding all the way inside and soon bumping against her deepest parts, filling Nagao completely.</p><p class="western">''Mm~'' Nagao groaned, leaning forwards a bit – incidentally giving him a good view of her cleavage. ''Here I go, Master~''</p><p class="western">Not a moment after she spoke Nagao followed through on her words; moaning as she slid all the way up his cock, and then plunged herself back down. Pleasure spiked up his hypersensitive cock and he gasped, gripping her hips, but Nagao powered on through her own pleasure with a naughty moan – her hips moving up-and-down slowly as she impaled herself upon his swollen shaft. He bottomed out repeatedly, allowing every inch of his cock to be smothered by her silky insides, her pussy gripping his cock like a fleshy wet vice and melting his mind.</p><p class="western">Nagao quickly picked up speed. She put her hands on his chest and leaned forwards more intently, sticking her ass out as she brought it down with each roll of her hips. Ritsuka however wasn't entirely passive, a grunt rising from his throat as he bucked his hips up to meet her bounce – extracting a mutual moan from both of them as his cock stuffed her full faster than either expected, the pleasurable fullness briefly slowing her down.</p><p class="western">''Ah, Master...'' Nagao licked her lips, leaning down. ''Kiss me more...''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka complied; putting his elbows beneath himself and pushing himself more upright, allowing their lips to meet in a messy, quick kiss. Her bouncing motions separated their lips frequently but that didn't stop either of them from making out, their breath intermingling between their lips as his wet cock plunged into her sopping pussy, the addictive sensations driving both of them on, and enticing him to slide his hands up to her breasts and fondle them once more.</p><p class="western">''Mn~'' The white-haired Servant groaned, shivering when he used his thumbs to play with her nipples. ''Hey, Master, that's cheating~''</p><p class="western">He bucked his hips up in response. Nagao bit her lip and mewled, bringing her hips down more vigorously, her pelvis smacking against his loudly. The risk of someone overhearing the sound of their skin slapping together was higher than he'd like, but in that moment he honestly didn't care about being found and watched – too busy indulging in Nagao's alluring body, and she his. A fact reinforced when she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into another messy kiss, forcing him to focus solely on her as she sped up her hips, her inner walls quivering from the sensation of his cock entering her.</p><p class="western">''Hah, haah...'' Nagao leaned backwards, bouncing upright on his cock – letting her plump breasts bounce and jiggle in front of him, the moonlight shining across her pale skin. ''Master...!''</p><p class="western">He knew what was coming and welcomed it, a tight groan escaping Ritsuka as he bucked his hips up towards her. Nagao brought her hips down more wildly, her moans growing louder and throatier as she neared her limits, nearly crying out in the heat of the moment-</p><p class="western">-until suddenly he hit his peak, and gasped. He yanked her hips down until their pelvises were flush together and buckled his hips upwards, triggering her own orgasm and making Nagao <em>squeal </em>with pleasure, body arching backwards as his cum filled her tight hole. She wildly rolled her hips, grinding her pelvis against his as she squeezed his cock dry, her movements born more out of sheer orgasmic pleasure than anything else.</p><p class="western">Slowly their orgasmic highs faded, and with a moan of satisfaction Nagao fell limp onto his chest, panting into his neck. Together they stayed like that, out of breath and lost in the mutual heat of their bodies, his arms loosely wrapping around her in a hug.</p><p class="western">It would be another half-hour until they returned to Chaldea, and when Nagao suggested sleeping in his bed together, Ritsuka didn't hesitate to agree.</p><p class="western">[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>